lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC: Amarande Vigoth (renau1g)
Summary See the PC Stat Block template for assistance. |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+18 vs AC; 1d12+13 cold}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+14 vs AC, 1d6+7 damage. Range 10/20. No Crit bonus damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Shadow, Weapon |Power Description=+18 vs AC; 1d12+13 cold and gain 5 thp's}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Shadow, Weapon |Power Description=+18 vs AC; 1d12+13 cold + power bonus to damage equal to twice number of adjacent enemies (max +8)}} |Action=Free |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Cold, Divine, Shadow, Weapon |Power Description=Trigger: Amarande targets an enemy with an at-will weapon attack power. Target takes 9 cold & necrotic damage and if attack hits takes 5 ongoing cold & necrotic damage (save ends).}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+20 vs AC; 2d12+13 cold}} Blast 3 |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Cold |Power Description=+16 vs Ref; 2d10+1 cold + target is immobilized (save ends)}} Burst 5 |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Power Description=Extinguish non-magical fires and allies can make a save against ongoing fire damage (that a save can end)}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Divine, Reliable, Weapon |Power Description=+18 vs AC; 4d13 cold damage. Effect: Amarande takes 5 damage (can't be reduced)}} Burst 10 |Action=Immediate Interrupt |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Divine, Weapon |Power Description=Trigger: enemy within 10 squares hits an ally with melee/ranged attack. Effect: triggering attack hits Amarande instead. Pull target to a square adjacent and make attack against it: +18 vs AC; 2d12+11 cold damage.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=Daily |Keywords=Arcane, Healing |Power Description=Fey Beast regains 26 hp}} Burst 1 |Action=Minor |Recharge=Daily |Keywords=Divine |Power Description=Amarande & each ally in burst gain +5 power bonus to damage until end of encounter}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Mostly Good |Strength=21 (+5) |Constitution=15 (+2) |Dexterity=12 (+1) |Intelligence=9 (-1) |Wisdom=11 (+0) |Charisma=20 (+5) |Skills=Athletics +13, Bluff +15, Diplomacy +10, Endurance +15, Intimidate +15, Religion +9 |Feats=Cunning Stalker, Heavy Armour Agility, Weapon Proficiency (fullblade), Swift Recovery, Superior Will, Weapon Focus (heavy blade), Student of the Sword (Intimidate; 2H weapons), LEB Expertise |Equipment=Swarven Gith Plate +3, Frost Brand Fullblade +3, Ornament of Alertness +2, Iron Armbands of Power (heroic), Boots of Quickness (heroic), Belt of Vim (heroic), Circlet of Indomitability (heroic), Backlash Tattoo, Siberys Shard of Merciless Cold (heroic), Gauntlets of Blood (heroic), Distance handaxe +2, Adventurer's Gear, 21 PP, 80 gp.}} Mini-Stat Block Visgothcolor=sandybrownbAmarande Visgoth/b/color—Male Vryloka Fey Beast Tamer Blackguard Kensei 11 Initiative: +6, Low-Light, Passive Perception: 19, Passive Insight: 15 AC: 28, Fort: 24, Reflex: 20, Will: 27 — Speed: 7 HP: 90/90, Bloodied: 45, Surge: 26, Surges left: 12/12; Action Points: 1/1, Second Wind: Not Used, Milestones 0 Powers - color=#44AA44Dominator's Strike Vengeance Strike/color color=#AA2255Dread Smite Masterstroke Lifeblood Shroud of Shadow Vice's Reward Deliverance of Faith Student of the Sword Frost Brand Attack Power Backlash Tattoo /color color=#BBBBBBBlood of the Mighty Knightly Intercession Heal Fey Beast Wrath of the Gods Dwarven Githplate healing Ornament of Alertness/color Important things: +5 damage rolls against enemies with CA. +2 damage on bloodied enemies. Enemies adjacent to Ulvellyn grant CA to Amarande. Resist 10 necrotic/9 fire. If having thp's 1/round can take 5 damage to add 5 damage to attack's damage. At start of turn can make a saving throw against daze/stun even if condition isn't (save ends). Ulvellyn—Key Beast 10 Initiative +6; Low-light, Passive Perception 11 AC: 26, Fort: 22, Reflex: 26, Will: 26 — Speed: 8 HP: 45; Bloodied 22 Trait: Allies gain a +1 power bonus to all defenses while in the aura 1 http://http://leb.wikia.com/wiki/LEB:PC:_Amarande_Vigoth_(renau1g)[/sblock] Character Information Background Amarande fought for Karrnath in The Last War, a warrior, an honourable man and a skilled swordsman. He believed in the cause, even when rumours circulated of the use of necromancy to bolster their side, Amarande pushed it aside, believing the ends justified the means, after all Aundair attacked them first (at least that's what he was told). He slowly went down the slippery slope of justifying his nation's atrocities until he firmly became a deliverer of these misdeeds, he'd given up his soul to see his nation win. Amarande eventually led groups of the undead into the villages and towns of Aundair during their conquests, meting out slaughter on the innocent Aundairians. It was during one of these slaughters that Amarande met his end, or should have, when a contingent of the Knights Arcane descended upon his group, an ambush! He battled valiantly, but against the spells of his enemies, Amarande was overmatched. As his world descended to darkness, his last actions were to spat blood at his foes, the enemies of Karrnath. Amarande awoke chained in a dimly lit room, manacled to the floor and secured to the center of the room. It was an indeterminate amount of time that the necromancers had experimented with him, the pain excruciating. His tormentors refused to answer any of his questions. He only knew pain from then on, sometimes through the haze he could pick out bits of conversations. Amarande figured out that they were Blood of Vol members, and that the experiments were attempts to extend the life span of humans. (These members were from the Cult of Life) After what seemed like an eternity, Amarande's head began to clear, the painful experiments had stopped for a while and the man had heard nothing from outside his cell for some time. After much struggling against his bonds, Amarande tore the bolt from the floor, although the manacles were still locked. The door had been left slightly ajar, not bolted as it would normally be. Not pausing to consider the implications, he burst through and jumped on the surprised guard, strangling him with his bare hands. As he crushed the life from the guard's body, Amarande's blood pumped with excitement, he felt alive, he feasted on the man's life force and felt the vitality flow through him. Amarande managed to escape the prison he was held in, a few more guards fell to his hands, but there was no real resistance, it was all too easy. He ran far from the prison, to where the mists grew strong, afraid of pursuit, Amarande ran (unbeknownst to him) deep into the Mournlands. It was many weeks (or months?) that he alternatively hid and ran through the cursed land. The mists always permeating, they flowed into his body and mind, and soon Amarande wandered as a near mindless creature, feasting on anything he could get his hands on. Eventually he stumbled out of the Mournland into the Nightwood in Karrnath. It was here that he met his companion, Ulvellyn, after saving the pup from the hands of a hunter looking to capture the beast to sell to House Vadalis. They quickly bonded and it was Ulvellyn that helped Amarande regain some of his senses, as they travelled the woods, hunting together, they found some of the remnants of The Last War, a group of undead clad in Karrnath gear. Together Amarande and Ulvellyn overwhelmed the decrepit skeletons, and a few treasures lay strewn about the area that Amarande acquired. That night as they camped in the area, nightmares flooded Amarande's mind. He had splintered images, a woman begging for her life as his blade descended, a group of zombies feeding on a family after breaking down their locked door as he stood by, and various other horrors of war that prevented Amarande from sleeping and he awoke in a cold sweat. The man continued having these visions as he wandered across the lands, his companion following him. Amarande saw as a group of bandits attacked a family travelling and his blood began to boil, a darkness growing inside and at first Amarande fought against the feelings. But as he watched them butcher the innocents, he knew that these men had to be punished. The duo sprang into action, Amarande realizing he could use his own unnatural vitality against his foes as he and Ulvellyn tore apart the bandits. This night his nightmares no longer haunted him and it was then that Amarande began his path of redemption..... Appearance Amarande Vigoth is gaunt, almost emaciated, it is a wonder that he can lift the large blade he carries, let alone move in the heavy plate that he wears. With a pale face, white hair, and dark eyes, the "man" appears more dead than alive, which would be entirely accurate. He is slightly above average in height. If one sees him without a shirt on, there is a large tattoo across his entire back, a symbol of The Cult of Life although Amarande takes great pains to cover it up. He is also not seen without his companion, Ulvellyn, a displacer beast. Age: ??? Gender: Male Height: 6'0" Weight: 110 lbs. Personality Alignment: Mostly Good Amarande fights constantly against the bloodlust in his veins, the desire to spill the blood of those around him, friend and foe alike. Occasionally his face will contort, one of the few outward signs of his inner torment. Despite his rather appearance, Amarande is fair gregarious and friendly, although sometimes his more bestial nature breaks through, especially when battle begins. He has no mercy though for an enemy, a very draconian outlook on misdeeds. Hooks * Did Amarande escape or was he let go? If so, what is the Cult of Life going to do about him. * Amarande only remembers snippets of his life before the experiments and the mists of the Mournlands. It's likely someone's looking for him. * Amarande draws his divine power from the Blood of Vol cult, but he doesn't know this. If it comes to light he may be more wary of his gift Kicker Amarande needs to find out if he still has any humanity left and struggles against the inner hunger he feels as a result of the Cult's experiments. He feels that by helping innocents he can cleanse the dark deeds from his soul (if he still has one) Other Sections Equipment Coins: 21 pp, 80gp Encumbrance: 63lbs Normal Load: 210lbs Heavy Load: 420lbs Maximum Drag Load: 1050lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Low-light Health Surges per day: 12 (10 class, +2 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 7 Racial Features Vryloka * Ability scores: +2 Charisma, +2 Dexterity or +2 Strength (chose Str) Size: Medium Speed: 7 squares. Vision: Low-light Languages: Common, choice of one other (Goblin) Skill Bonuses: +2 Perception, +2 Stealth. Blood Dependency: When you are bloodied, your healing surge value drops by 2. Human Heritage: You gain a +5 racial bonus to Bluff checks made to pass as a human. Lifeblood: You have the lifeblood power. Living Dead: Because your soul is tainted by undeath, you are both living and undead. If a power has different effects on living creatures and undead creatures, you choose which effect applies to you. Necrotic Resistance: You have necrotic resistance equal to 10. Vampiric Heritage: When your class grants you a utility power after 1st level, you can forgo taking that power. Instead, you gain a vryloka utility power of the same level or lower. Class Features Blackguard Class features: Dark Menace, Dread Smite, Shroud of Shadow, Spirit of Vice, Vengeance Strike, Vice At-Will Power. Theme Features Fey Beast Tamer (Heroes of the Feywild): * 1st: Gain a Displacer Beast as a companion * 5th: Gain CA against enemies within companion's aura * 10th: Can communicate normally with companion and other displacer beasts Feats * 1st: Cunning Stalker * 2nd: Heavy Armour Agility * 4th: Weapon Proficiency (fullblade) * 6th: Student of the Sword (Intimidate; 2H weapons) * 8th: Swift Recovery * 10th: Superior Will * 11th: Weapon Focus (heavy blade) Background Misttouched (EPG): +2 Endurance. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Goblin Powers |Power02= |Power03= }} Tracking Money *Starting Gold: 5,100 (20,400(sum of levels 1-10 magic item worth) x 25%) *Purchases: Iron Armbands of Power & +2 Distance Handaxe (1,800 ea) & +2 ornament of alertness (3,400) *Level gold: 680 + 3,400 *Remaining: 2,180 gp (or 21 PP & 80 gp) Treasure *Level 1: n+1 **Siberys shard of merciless cold *Level 2: n+2 **Gauntlets of Blood *Level 3: n of gold **680 gp *Level 4: n+4 **Circlet of Indomitability *Level 5: n+3 **Belt of Vim *Level 6: n+3 **Backlash Tattoo *Level 7: n+1 **Boots of Quickness *Level 8: n of gold **3400 gp *Level 9: n+4 **+3 dwarven githplate *Level 10: n+2 **+3 Frost brand fullblade XP *Starting: 7,500 xp (retired Riann Caldamus @ level 6) *DM RP's: 18,500 (spent 50 DM RP's) Total XP: 26,000 Changes * 2012/05/01: Created Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from User 1 Approval 2 Approval from User 2 Status Status: Approved as 1st level character with 600 xp by User 1 and User 2 Finally, at the end, you should include the "Requesting Approval" and "LEB" categories already included and those categories representing your character's race and region of origin. For example, Forge is from Breland and is a warforged, so we have added those categories. Category:LEB Category:LEB:Requesting Approval